fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OishiLover75
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tetris X The Simpsons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 11:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Wagon WELCOME my good friend to the world of crossovers if you have any questions ask Kombatgod and I Great to see this wiki isn't dead :P now that your here I might also start editing more now. Besides I got a ton of crossovers I have yet to add here that I found. Death Note Page As you can see I was working on a Death Note page (as you can see with the pics) well I was beginning to finish The Death Note page but my screen froze on me but its working fine now still because of stuff going on tonight, expect the page to be done by tomorrow around 3-4ish. God of War page it is done Xbox avatar Hi, since you mentioned it in Dragonsblood's page I thought I'd precise this: Miis aren't a series. I'm open for debate, but for now I decided that Miis appearing in other games don't count as crossovers, since they're avatars, they're not fictional characters. So the same goes for xbox avatars. Now, the Wii games series is a series of games, and I decided to consider it one since it's marketed as such, but the Miis themselves don't count. So if you want to consider games where the avatars appear fine (like the Kinect games maybe, I don't know, I'm not familiar with xbox), but not the avatar themselves.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Also I think all those games you added to the Wii games series shouldn't be considered for the same reason. For now I'll leave them there, but I might re-edit the page once I checked each game individually.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The Target Page While I was working on that commercial I learned only Skylanders, TMNT, and Barbie made it and not Frozen and such. Just letting you know ;) NVM I found the other video that contains those characters Lucky Star Sorry i'm just a new user here. I'm one of the closest friends of KombatGod, he's my classmate in the university. There's just a problem, i just want to know how to solve the problem of the link section. XD Kokodaioh (talk) 22:09, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I fixed it, next time type "l" instead of a number. I saw that some of the numbers were 3. Were some of them type 3 links? -Oishi I just use the codes of ther pages and edit them, but it seems that it always gives me an error. -koko Also, in refers in the series while out refers its references in other series. -Oishi :I have no clue who this guy is supposed to be.--Kombatgod (talk) 23:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Kombatgod, I believe he's your classmate. -Oishi :Lol I know what they wrote. But could it be an impostor??--Kombatgod (talk) 23:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Do you go to a university? -Oishi he doesn't, muwahaha Kokodaioh (talk) 00:17, February 5, 2015 (UTC) You lying bas****. Thanks for helping though. -Oishi honestly, we're classmates. He's always distracted whenever we do our projects at uni.. He's always distracted by the Wiki.. Sorry for the off-topic XDDKokodaioh (talk) 00:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Street Fighter The fact(lucky star) appears already in the street fighter page Kokodaioh (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say I know your created pages by the minute but can you please add the information (shows,comics, etc) when making these cause sometimes its a real pain to get all the info.Thanks. -Dragon Fine. -Oishi I was trying Madagascar until I saw your edit conflict. -Oishi Roleplay (sorry kinda shy) Um hi......I'm van and I'm a little shy.I've been looking all over to do a Care Bears welcome to care a lot roleplay with someone......and I saw u made the Care Bears page here......I was wondering if u were a fan and if so could u possibly do the roleplay with me......I'm sorry idk how else to ask. If u can plz message me on my talk page and meet me in chat? If not it's fine and thnx anyway (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 22:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC)) No, I just thought the wiki could use a page like this. As for the chat, just give me a good schedule and we could arrange things. -Oishi Oh ok. Wait u would do the Care Bears welcome to care a lot roleplay with me? So I could meet wonderheart in it? And as for chat maybe around like 6 or 7? Idk when u r exactly available so just give me a heads up on what time is good for u (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) I am more of a MLP and Sofia the First fan than a Care Bears one. But still, I would like to chat with you; won't talk about Care Bears though. -Oishi Oh ok. Well I'd like to do an mlp rp ,bc I've never done one, eventually and thnx (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 21:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) Are you ready? -Oishi Oh shoot sorry maybe tomorrow (i didnt see your message) (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 01:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC))